Tokyo mew mew reloaded
by Ichigovampire13
Summary: Ichigo and the mews are basically grown up now, when an alien girl suddenly appears and collapses behind Ichigo, what does this mean and who is she? Will the mews aliens return with her or not? (I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so just wanna say I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew even though I wish I did, I just want it to continue. Hope this isn't too bad for a 'try'.**

Chapter 1:

Ichigo just decided to go to the park for a while after the long last day of school. Thankfully Ryou had given her the day off. She stretched her arms out as she lay on the grass moaning slightly from the movement, feeling her cramps disappear from her body.

"It's been so long since the battle to save Earth", she said to no one in particular and then laughed at herself for speaking out loud. 'I'm already going to be in final school year as soon as school starts again', she thought thinking back about how much has changed.

Lettuce and Zakuro were both finished with school, Zakuro still continued her career as a model and worked sometimes on movies as well, but most of the time she still worked at the cafe. Lettuce had wanted to leave the cafe to go work for a publisher company, which she thought would be able to help her achieve her dream of becoming a writer, but Ryou had insisted she stayed at the cafe and gave her a raise to still pay for her studied. 'He can be nice when he wants to', Ichigo thought and smiled to herself.

Then of course Mint was still in school like her, but had started taking her ballet more seriously, she was even busy doing exams in ballet so she could one day have a career in it. Pudding stayed Pudding with her weird fanatics even though Pudding has grown into being a pretty girl. The only weird part with Pudding was the phases she went from happy to depressed when she thought no one was watching. 'And then of course, still not showing any interest in boys even though she's already 16', Ichigo thought wondering why Pudding had never showed interest.

But then Ichigo wasn't exactly one to judge, as she and Masaya had broken up about 3 years ago, both of them thought that long distance didn't work out at all, and she hasn't looked for a relationship since. She wondered if Pudding felt the same because of the small brunette alien boy.

Ichigo brushed her hair back out of her face after a slight wind blew it all over. 'It grew a lot since that time', she thought looking at where her hair was hanging past her elbows. Puddings hair also grew a lot and was now just beneath her shoulders forming a nice long bob. At least one thing stayed the same through the years and that was that all of them still worked at cafe mew, feeling obligated to stay close to fight whatever crime came so they could protect their planet. The Cafe Mew Mew was like a second home to each of them, even Zakuro.

Ichigo relaxed a bit more by closing her eyes and thought of the aliens, wondering how it was going with them. No one knew exactly if the mew aqua had worked for their home planet or not, but they all assumed it did, not having seen or heard anything from them since. 'I wonder how Kish is doing...', Ichigo though, then realising where her thoughts had focused felt her face getting hot, knowing that she was blushing now. "Yeah I ended a long distance relationship and now I'm thinking of a guy how many lightyears away?", she shouted and then sat up looking around her afraid anyone had heard her. Luckily the park was empty and she realised that the sun started to set.

Ichigo stood up, straightened her skirt and started walking towards the cafe. She wanted to go see if Ryou had succeeded in finding another girl for the snow leopards dna. Ryou was still doing experiments trying to find help for the girls, "just in case something... else shows up", had been his words.

"I made... a... mistake", she heard behind her and turned around just to see a tall alien collapse behind her. "What the heck?" Ichigo said to no one in particular kneeling down next to the teenager. She felt his pulse racing and heard him breathing deeply, he had a big fever as well.

"Lettuce... I uh, I've run into a problem", Ichigo spoke into her power pendant keeping one hand on the teenage aliens chest to make sure his breathing kept going.

"Ichigo is there another burglary we have to sort out again", Lettuce sighed on the other side.

"No... It's not that... I have a... well an alien boy here who collapsed behind me".

"An alie...?", but Lettuce was cut short by Pudding yelling in the background and apparently snatching Lettuce's pendant.

"Who? Who? Is it Taru-Taru? Pudding will be there in 1 minute just tell Pudding where na no da", Pudding said in one breath.

"Well I don't really know who, but I'm on my way out of the park towards Cafe Mew Mew", Ichigo heard a scuffling noise on the other side for about 3 mins and then Lettuce replied a little out of breath. "Don't worry Ichigo Puddings on her way, she might already be there already she was running like a crazy monkey now, but anyway Ryou heard everything and he thinks it's better if you bring the boy here".

"Okay that's fi-", Ichigo began but was knocked of her feet by an invisible force. She rolled herself up and saw that Pudding was sitting where she was seconds before, checking the boys face and hair.

"This isn't Taru-Taru, in fact Ichigo onee-san you were wrong completely na no da," Pudding said looking up at Ichigo incredulously.

"Whaaaaat? He is an alien just check the size of those ears" Ichigo huffed puffing up her cheeks.

"Pudding can see that, but... Pudding can also see... she's a girl na no da."

"She's a what now?" Ichigo peered at the cyniclon girl seeing her face now for the first time. She was wearing lipstick in a light pink shade and had long eyelashes any girl would dream of and now that Ichigo started looking at her body she saw that was a perfect shape any girl wanted, an hour glass and she was wearing a skirt on top of it all. Ichigo slapped her forhead, she only thought it was a boy because of her thoughts earlier and the cyniclon girls dark green hair.

Pudding started to pick up the cyniclon girl from the left side, putting the girls arm over her shoulder and huffing under her weight, Ichigo joined in taking the girl's right side. They went back to Cafe Mew Mew at a slow pace, both of them silent, and neither saying a word about their thoughts of the alien boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the second chapter. I modified it a bit to make it longer. I'm sorry the first one was so short I didn't realise it at all. Thanx for the reviews so far as well they make me very happy :) I also wanted to say I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes English is actually my second language although I always got high marks for stories I know I do make mistakes...****.Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 2:

It was Saturday morning and all the mews were gathered in Cafe Mew Mew. The mysterious cyniclon girl has yet to wake up since Ichigo and Pudding brought her in the previous night. They were all waiting anxiously for Ryou and Keichirou to tell them if she was going to be okay or not.

"So what exactly happened", Mint asked while sipping tea at the table they were all sitting at, she was the one showing the least amount of care about the whole situation. Ichigo sighed and retold the story once again, she had already told it 5 times, once to Lettuce, once to Pudding, then to Keichirou while Ryou had checked on the girl, then to Ryou when he swapped with Keichirou, and this , morning to Zakuro who had arrived fairly early and before Mint. Ichigo kept leaving out that she thought the girl was a boy and Pudding and Lettuce never reminded her.

"I just hope this isn't cyniclons trying to take over the world all over again. Been there done that", Mint said taking another sip of her tea.

"I wonder if the others will come get her, you know", Lettuce said blushing slightly.

"Pudding can just hope", Pudding muttered softly only Ichigo heard her and instantly felt sorry for the little monkey girl. She had obviously given her heart to Taruto and didn't want to move on at all, not even after thinking that she might never see him again.

Ryou and Keichirou came down the stairs and the mews all looked up, but both of them shook their heads simultaneously.

"She still hasn't woken up yet?" Ichigo asked frowning slightly.

"No, she exhausted her entire body by some means, we don't know how long it'll take her body to recuperate", Ryou answered.

"What does that mean exactly?" Zakuro asked her arms folded over her chest.

"It means we don't know how long she'll be out. A normal human would have taken a whole week to recuperate and you guys, which for the most part are not normal, would have been out at least a week", he answered.

"So what now?" Lettuce asked a little shyly.

"No we start a normal day at the cafe", Ryou answered gesturing at the door, where they could hear voices from outside.

The mews all nodded a little discouraged and Ichigo went to open the door.

The next few hours were a little boring and too normal except for Keichirou and Ryou making turns for going upstairs to check on the cyniclon girl, each time one of them came down all the mews looked up waiting for them to say, 'hey let's close for today one of our waterpipes broke', but instead every time they got a shake of their heads.

Lettuce was still clumsy breaking plenty of plates during the day and repeatedly apologised for the whole lot and Ichigo silently wondered if she shouldn't make a bet with Mint again, like they did a few years ago, to see if they might guess right as to how many plates Lettuce breaks during the day. Ichigo could easily make a bet for tons of money, the one with the nearest amount would win, but then again she thought she wasn't really up to anything and she also thought that her fellow mews were not up to it either.

She could see Mint and Zakuro lost in thought, probably pondering over the fact that they might again have to fight to save Earth against the Cyniclons and no one was in the mood for that. Pudding and Lettuce were even worse Ichigo knew the same thoughts were crossing their minds and none of them could imagine fighting against the boys who held both their hearts again.

Pudding especially was in a miserable mood. She didn't do any tricks that day, and didn't even ask for tips from any customers like she usually did. She was actually walking around like a zombie, just doing what she was told without a smile on her face.

Ichigo went up to her when she entered the kitchen again to get some cake for one of her tables.

"Pudding?"

Pudding turned around and looked at her with teary eyes not even realising that Ichigo had followed her into the kitchen.

She quickly rubbed her eyes and tried to fake a smile.

"Yeah, Ichigo onee-chan, what can Pudding do for your?"

Ichigo went up to her and hugged her tight. Pudding had grown a lot and was now actually taller than Ichigo.

Pudding just stood there a little confused not returning the hug yet when Ichigo said, "Don't worry, I'm sure Taruto won't want to fight against you, if anything I think he and Kish will be on our side this time, not on any Deep whatever colours side."

Pudding snivelled a little before replying, "do you really think he would fight next to Pudding?"

"Yeah", Ichigo said hugging her tighter when she felt her shivering a bit from trying to hold back tears.

"Why?" Pudding asked her voice cracking a bit.

"Pudding, Tart died in the last battle because he didn't want to fight us, you, anymore why on Earth would that have changed? Besides I think he was inlove with you but didn't want to admit it, coz let's face it you were both children at that time and boys usually still think girls have cooties at that age"

Pudding started shaking more now and Ichigo could feel warm pathes of water on her clothes, "Why didn't he say anything to Pudding then these past few years? They can travel to different worlds they must have ways to contact them as well." Pudding said and Ichigo could hear in her voice clearly now that she was crying.

Ichigo didn't know what to answer her. She had thought about that herself. She knew Kish was inlove with her and thought that he would still keep contact with her even though he said he wouldn't interfere again. She thought he would at least check up on her to see if she was happy. After she broke up with Masaya she hoped he would contact her so she could tell him how miserable she was, but it never happened. Afterwards she thought it was selfish of her to think that way thinking that in a way she would've misused his feelings, but still it was strange to have no contact with them.

Pudding and Ichigo heard the kitchen door open and close and Ichigo turned her head to see Lettuce standing there a worried look etched on her face.

"Pudding don't cry, we all feel the same way you do... and i accidently heard what Ichigo said and i think she's right, this time i'm sure we'll be fighting side by side and not against each other if they do come. I mean it's not like that girl came and tried to kill Ichigo, if I understand correctly she doesn't even have one weapon with her".

"Pudding just hopes... Taru-Taru comes... and that... he hasn't forgotten... about his Pudding", Pudding said between hiccups trying to calm down now and wiping her face continuously.

"Maybe he will, maybe this is a positive thing to show that the cyniclons are coming for a visit", Ichigo said a thought crossing her mind.

They had all been thinking about it in a negative way and never for once thought that it could be positive as well.

"I mean what reason could they possibly have now for taking over Earth? Their planet should be saved otherwise they would've bothered us a long time ago and Deep Blue is done for, so maybe we're thinking about it all wrong", Ichigo completed and looked at the stunned faces of Pudding and Lettuce, Pudding face still full of tear stains.

"It... could be", Lettuce said slowly, busy comprehending what Ichigo had said.

"It's not impossible... Taru-Taru is gonna coming back for Pudding na no da?", Pudding said her sadness now clearly gone.

"We mustn't get our hopes up too much", Ichigo said waving her hands, "we must just look at all the possibilities."

"Pudding is gonna focus on this possibility anyway", Pudding said nodding her haid.

"Bu-, " Lettuce began, but was cut of by Ryou calling them demanding them to get back to work.

Pudding was back to her old self again doing tricks and asking for tips, confusing Zakuro and Mint, Ichigo mouthed to them that she would tell them later about what had happened and they both nodded and carried on with work, Mint carrying on with her 'afternoon tea' actually.

/A Few Hours Later\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ichigo finally went to put the closed sign up and everyone was slumped around a table exhausted from the day's work. Keichirou had prepared them some cakes to eat and even some coffee for a bit of much needed energy when all of them looked up out of habit from hearing someone on the stairs.

Ryou came down the stairs that moment smiling slightly. "She woke up", he said relief in his voice, "She's eating now first and will tell us everything after she had her fill".

"I wonder why she was so exhausted", Lettuce said pressing a finger to her lips.

"We'll have to wait to find out because Keichirou is acting all big brother like, anyway let's also have something to eat while we wait" Ryou said and sat with the mews at their table also taking some cake and coffee for himself.

The mews ate on silence all of them wondering what news was going to hit them the moment the cyniclon girl came down to talk to them. They didn't want any bad news at the moment at all.

They were all absentmindedly staring at the stairs while they chew their food. After they were done eating they waited and saw Keichirou coming down the stairs looking pleased and then after him the girl came as well. Ichigo saw that she was a very tall cyniclon girl and her hair hung down the middle of her back. She was looking down at the floor, looking at the stairs and decided apparently it would be better to float down. When she looked up at all the mews when she 'landed' on the bottom floor, Ichigo let out a gasp.

Her eyes were a golden colour and Ichigo thought she resembled Kish a lot. 'They have to be brother and sister or some type of family, there's just no other way someone can look so much a like' she thought. She felt a little pang go through her as she looked at the girl. She really did look too much like him and Ichigo didn't like being reminded of him, she had thought she would see him again and not not someone who looked like him. It was hard for her to look at the girl and she quickly looked away her attention back at her cake again.

"Why do you look so much like Kishu na no da?" Pudding asked puzzled by the resemblance in her golden eyes and dark green hair.

The girl cocked a smile and answered, "well I guess it's because he is my brother".

"Kish has a sister", Ichigo repeated looking at the cyniclon again. Her smile she gave them even reminded Ichigo of Kish and she felt the pang again and went back to giving her attention at her almost finished cake.

"Why are you here?" Zakuro asked getting to point before the conversation could drag on.

The girl sighed and her smile vanished. She looked very serious and some hurt could be seen in her eyes. "Let me tell you the story that brought me here to your planet after you haven't seen us cyniclons in years."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I decided to upload this one a little early, because I felt guilty about the cliffhanger. I'm not gonna feel guilty again so easily I think. Luckily this explains a lot so enjoy and thanx for the reviews a happy review makes a happy writer :)**

Chapter 3:

"Once my brothers returned home after the whole earth capturing mission, our people were surprised that they didn't just signal us to come to earth instead if travelling all the way back to Cynnth. My brothers told the higher ups on our planet that our people were saved and they didn't even have to start moving at all. The higher ups were furious because the 'didn't finish the job' and now the people on Cynnth will 'continue suffering'. After a long fight the higher ups finally gave in and listened to the boys allowing them to show them the 'miracle' they brought to save Cynnth. My brothers found the place on Cynnth where the worst weather was and merged a blue light into the ground, at first nothing happened and they were thrown into our jail, and new plans for taking earth back were being made, this time girls will be sent so no one would 'fall in love' unexpectantly", she said looking at Ichigo. Ichigo felt her face go red, but the other mews around her stiffened and held their pendants in their hands.

"Are you one of those girls?",Zakuro asked coolly.

The cyniclon sighed clearly irritated and said just as coolly, "No I am not and if you would be so kind to let me finish my story before clobbering me with your mew mew powers I would highly appreciate it."

The mews nodded and Kish's sister went on "As I was saying they were starting to train girls to come to earth. I was worried about my brothers and no one was able to see them at all, but then the miracle they told us about happened, our planets horrible weather began to vanish, and life slowly came to our planet. Trees started to grow, with fruits, there was grass growing everywhere, rivers started flowing. The planet started to look exactly like our promised planet. After a year my brother were finally released from prison and they were seen as the heroes they truly were. All was good on Cynnth. Every day was bliss and everyone was starting to get used to the new lifestyle where we had a wonderful planet, but that all ended a few months ago. Other planets who had hired some of our people to go do their dirty work for them were getting suspicious as to why our people didn't want to use their services anymore in exchange for food. They saw how beautiful our planet had become and started doing research without our knowing. They found out about the mew aqua and its origins. One planet in particular was the worst. Others accepted their losses and moved on. But this planet started to invade Cynnth taking lots of our people as prisoners. They started brainwashing the cynniclons they captured making them believe their own people were corrupt and that they left their planet for them and to work for them. They've taken a lot of our people and now they plan on coming to earth to destroy the origin of the mew aqua knowing that Cynnth will then revert back to its original form."

She finished and looked around at the mew mews grim faces and then at Ryou and Keichirou. "I came here looking for the mews Kish told me so much about, I visualised Ichigo, the girl he told me the most about, and I tried to teleport in front of her. I thought I had failed when I saw that I teleported behind a girl with long red hair and not short red hair in pigtails, then I passed out after exerting myself by teleporting so far".

"How did you know now that we are the mew mews?" Lettuce asked her.

"Well I thought that I wasn't in a mad scientists house seeing as I wasn't cuffed to the bed and being experimented on", she answered her finger on her chin thinking.

"Don't scrap that part about the mad scientist completely yet", Zakuro scoffed with folded arms.

She looked at Zakuro with confusion on her face. She didn't understand what Zakuro was meaning with her declaration.

"Zakuro I thought you were over that whole fact now", Ichigo said looking at her a bit sadly.

"I might be a bit, but I didn't ask for any of this, I would still give this type of 'Earth Saving' lifestyle up... just not my friends", she replied.

"You guys lost me now?", the cynniclon girl said looking around at the girls questioningly.

"Don't be too bothered about that now, first answer Lettuce's question, it's bothering me now", Mint said taking a sip of tea. Everyone wondered where her tea had come from but then saw Keichirou leave the room with a tray.

"Wow but you're a demanding one", the girl said lifting and eyebrow. She already didn't like Mint's attitude towards her and could see they would probably get into a fight easily every other day.

Ichigo seeing the glaring contest happening between the two now cut in trying to calm the situation.

"Will you please tell us how you know? I apologise for her she was raised as a rich girl with a nanny and without parents and she never works and just drinks tea and-", but she was cut off by a very angry Mint , "Ichigo you better stop now coz you are getting on my last nerve!"

"Well it is true Mint, not one word I said was not true", Ichigo answered her.

"But you can't just-" Mint began.

"Look she's a nice girl obviously and you are already treating her like you are her superior and I know how it feels. Don't go back to old habits now", Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

Mint sat there her mouth opening and closing looking like a fish and when she started to retort, Zakuro stopped her.

"Cut it out now you two", she said.

"But onee-sama", Mint wailed.

"No buts, let the girl continue with her story now", Zakuro said.

The cynniclon girl made a mental note that Zakuro really controlled the girls when things were getting out of hand with tempers, Ichigo tried to set things straight with truths she spoke before thinking of the consequences and Mint was just a spoiled brat. Lettuce was clearly the quiet and shy one and Pudding didn't do anything, she couldn't understand why Tart had told her that she had tons of energy and never stopped just like the monkey she was infused with. Today she could've been infused with a zombie, she was sitting kind of lifeless.

"Well first of I asked that gentleman where I was", she pointed at Keichirou, "and he told me that I was at cafe mew mew, which I knew was the hideout for the notorious mew mews, by what my brothers told me. When I came down the steps I noticed there were five of you, just like they and you", she pointed at Zakuro, " still look the same as their descriptions, you as well", she pointed at Lettuce, " except for now keeping your hair in a pony, and you Miss Prissy", she said pointing at Mint who blew up her cheeks for being called 'Miss Prissy', "you only changed by wearing one bun instead of two, which is not as big as a deal."

"Makes sense, I guess I changed a bit with my hair and height and Pudding as well', Ichigo said looking at Pudding.

"Yeah exactly, now will you please inform me about this mad scientist thing, coz I don't wanna end up like one of my brother's experiments", the girl said looking around worriedly.

Ichigo laughed, "how do you think we became the mews mews?"

The girl thought for a minute a blank expression clear on her face and then suddenly you could see her realising what Ichigo was saying.

"You were made into the mews mews, duh! Kish even told me that but I forgot", she said slapping her forehead. "So who's the guy I have to stay clear of here?", she asked looking around.

"That would be me, but honestly I have no interest in any cynniclon experiments", Ryou said lifting his hand to signal that it was him.

"Aw so I can't be turned into a kitty-cat", the girl whined and the mews laughed, except for Pudding who still stayed emotionless.

'Things went so well this afternoon, but now she must be thinking and worrying that Tart might not come after all', Ichigo thought looking at her friend sadly. Pudding was like a younger sister to her and she didn't want her to feel sad at any time.

The girl's face went serious again while she looked around at all the mews and Keichirou and Ryou, "do any of you know what we can do about the situation?", she asked.

She looked around at the mews again wishing they would say something maybe even encouraging words about how they can defeat anything. Her ears perked up when she heard Ichigo begin speaking.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Oh I'm Airi", she sighed relieved that someone broke the silence. "Oh I so hope Kish doesn't find out about this teleporting thing he's gonna kill me.

"I already have", Kish said standing at the cafe's closed door arms folded over his chest an evil smirk on his face.

"Kish", Airi exclaimed, suddenly looking worried.

"Kish", Ichigo whispered looking at him.

He had changed a lot, but was still easily recognisable. He was taller now, and he had put on a little weight, just making him look more normal like a teenage boy. He kept his hair the same style, but it was a little longer. His skin was still pale, but Ichigo could see, he definitely got more sun now. He looked much healthier than his old self.

"Yo, Ichigo", he said smirking his trademark smirk when he saw she was observing him fully.

Ichigo blushed realising he was the only one that heard her whisper.

"Where's Taru-Taru?" Pudding demanded with a huff folding her arms across her chest with a puffed up face.

"I'm right here with Pie",Tart said.

Everyone turned to the staircase, only realising then that they were there. Tart had grown taller and was just a little shorter than Kish. His hair now drawn back in one pony. Pie still towered over both of them though and didn't look much different, except for also having a healthier glow just like Kish and Tart.

"So... Airi, you came here on your own, with no permission whatsoever and you almost damaged your entire body with teleporting," Kish mused etching towards Airi.

Airi moved back and started stammering, "I... it was... I-," but was Kish.

"You know we have to punish you."

Kish teleported right in front of her and she started to run, but Kish grabbed her arm and pulled her back, thumping her on her head.

"You baka, you could've killed yourself."

"I'm sorry", Airi said starting to cry, her hands on the bump forming on her head.

Kish pulled her into a hug, whispering to her, "you had me worried sick".

Airi completely broke down crying. The mews looked at her one thought crossing all their minds, 'she now looked like a little girl being scolded for eating way too much candy by her older brother.

Kish let her sit on one of the chairs and he, Tart and Pie went over to the mews. Pudding had been in some sort of daze the whole time and her mind kept on repeating , 'this must be a dream', she pinched herself and blinked multiple times. Then reality finally struck her and she launched herself at Tart, crying hysterically.

"Taru-Taru came back", she hiccupped, nuzzling her head in his chest. Tart looked a little taken aback and stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. 'You might look older now and very pretty, but you're still Pudding,' Tart thought and smiled.

"Na no da", Pudding sobbed.

All the mews looked at her sympathetically, Lettuce wiping away a tear with one finger smiling slightly, happy that Pudding finally got to see her love again.

"So...," Kish began, tuning back to the mews a small smile also tugged on his lips," now that you know the story, will you help us?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that I'm a bit late with this chapter but I had some connection problems with my computer :( luckily it's sorted out now... Thanx for all the reviews, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoy it :)**

Chapter 4:

"Will we help you?", Ichigo repeated still having a hard time taking everything in. In her mind she thought and probably looked like an idiot right now, all she needed was for her mouth to hang open as well.

Mint face palmed and turned to Ichigo, irritation clearly etched on her face.

"Of course we need to help them and you know that!" she turned to Kish giving a bit of a yell.

Kish shrugged.

"The bad people are coming to earth Ichigo, they wanna take over our world and then destroy the mew aqua so Cynnth will have to depend on them again", Mint said summing everything up for Ichigo.

"We will have to fight again", Zakuro agreed.

"But... It's different this time", Lettuce said and blushed as everyone turned to stare at her with confused looks on their faces, except for Pudding and Taruto, the former still sobbing into Tart's chest getting him wet and the latter desperately trying to calm her down, because he didn't want anything else 'accidently' getting on his shirt.

Lettuce collected herself and continued still blushing from having everyone's attention, "You know... We're gonna fight together this time... protecting both our planets, we have the same goal this time".

Kish and Pie smiled nodding in agreement and the mews also liked this part of the whole problem. It was nice to think of them working together as comrades.

"Well this is enough for today, I can see Airi is exhausted again so I think, we'll all see each other again for work tomorrow", Ryou said interrupting the mews and cynniclons' discussion.

"Well that's one way of ending our discussion", Ichigo said with a huff.

"What do we do while you work?" Kish asked.

"Why don't you go grab some of Keichirou's suits and Tart can have Masaya's old uniform and you start working as well. Airi can sleep a bit to recover before she starts working. Looks like your gonna be stuck here a while so might as well make yourselves useful", Ryou said.

/ The next day at work/

After a hard day's work they were all slumped at tables not really having the will to get up, cynniclons not having the will to float. Keichirou came in carrying their cakes he always gave them at the end of the day and all of them perked up immediately starting to dig in to the cakes.

"Wait these are more cakes than usual", Ichigo said then turned around to stare at Ryou behind the counter, "what's going on? You usually soft soap us before something big", she completed her voice muffled by the amount of cake in her mouth.

"Wow Koneko-chan I never knew you ate like that and spoke even with a mouth full", Kish said musingly.

Ichigo turned scarlet at the comment but didn't make contact with him, she just kept her eyes on Ryou waiting for the inevitable response she knew they were going to get.

"Yeah what gives Ryou onii-chan na no da?", Pudding also asked.

Mint, Lettuce and Zakuro also turned to look at him and murmured wondering what was going on, and what job was waiting for them. The cynniclons also turned to look at him now, interested as to why the mews thought something was up.

Ryou sighed, "Okay look, you know I've been doing more and more experiments with the red data animal DNA's".

Everyone nodded waiting for the rest of the story.

"Well I found the girl who got the snow tiger DNA I sent out recently".

"So what's the problem with this girl?" Zakuro asked him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well... She's kinda far from here", he replied scratching his chin absentmindedly.

"Waiit... How far is far?" Ichigo said already starting to worry about the situation, she didn't know if her parents would willingly let her go on a trip at the moment. She was grounded from coming in late the one night and not having a valid excuse, all because she couldn't tell them that she had turned into a pinked up cat girl running around catching bad guys.

"We have to go to the wonderful... Africa, the South part to be exact", Ryou finished not looking in the least concerned.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" the mews all shouted at ones and started speaking of how and why they couldn't go all at the same time.

Kish, Pie and Tart looked confused not really understanding what the big problem was about, so they had to go somewhere to get another me what was the big deal it's not like they would be gone forever.

"Wait a minute", Ichigo said holding up her hand and silencing everyone around her, all of them wondering why Ichigo had a 'thinking' face.

"You just said you found this girl right?" Ichigo asked turning once again to Ryou.

"Yeah I did why?" he said looking at her also confused now.

"And you know her exact location?" Ichigo asked again trying to mask her irritation in her voice.

"I found that as well yeah, why?" Ryou asked not catching the irritation.

"How long exactly have you been able to do that finding thingy?", Ichigo asked again now a strong irritation in her voice.

"Well since day 1 I guess, I found you easily enough".

"Ryou you baka!", Ichigo yelled running over to him ready to chase him around the cafe, "do you have any idea what I went through trying to find all of them", she gestured to the mews, "and you knew all along where they were! I even lost my first kiss to that baka", she gestured at Kish who scowled at being called a 'baka', "and you knew all along where everyone was..."Ichigo stopped with her hands next to her sides clearly fuming then she grabbed her mew pendant, Ryou seeing what was coming started to run. "For your crimes against me you will pay Ryou", and she was after him.

The rest of the mews returned to their cakes in silence listening to the far off shouts of Ryou. Kish was still moping about being called a 'baka' by Ichigo, but this was all a normal day for them all.


	5. Chapter 5

******Okay so today was just one of THOSE days... I literally just wanna fall asleep tonight. This whole week is gonna be hectic for me, but I am trying to write as much as I can between work and assignments I have to finish assignments and driving and and and. I hope you enjoy this next chapter so far I feel it's going good :) So there's like filler chapters until about chapter 10 it depends if I combine chapter 9 and 10 though will see... These chapters are just to show how the mews adapt and where the cyniclons stay etc etc so it's just the boring stuff, but I'm trying to make it interesting so enjoy**** **

Chapter 5:

Ichigo sighed as she walked home after another long day at the cafe. It was already Wednesday in her first week of school holiday and Ryou had told them that day that he finalised everything for their trip to go find the other mew. 'Now all you girls have to do is make sure you can leave Sunday morning and only come back again the next Sunday'.

Ichigo sighed again, feeling like the world was on her shoulders, 'it's easy for you to say Ryou, you don't have parents grounding you or anything' she thought bitterly. If she couldn't convince her parents and she went back to the cafe telling them that, they would get angry and start yelling at her telling her how incompetent she was. She stopped for a moment leaning against a wall trying to form a foolproof plan in her head for her parents and if that didn't work a foolproof plan for Ryou convincing him that she had to absolutely stay in Tokyo.

Ichigo was standing against the wall, a million ways of convincing her parents to let her go, crossing her mind, when she saw a dark green head with long ears. She double checked and realised who it was, irritation welled up in her instantly.

"Kish! Are you stalking me again this time?" she yelled at the teenage alien her hands on her hips.

He turned around and blinked confusion evident on his face.

"Koneko-chan?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ichigo blushed some, realising he looked quite cute with an innocent face.

"Kish, you really need to find a new habit", she said matter-of-factly, after collecting herself.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, clearly even more confused now. He raised a hand to push a stray hair, which clearly bothered him, out of his face.

Ichigo realised that he had plastic shopping bags in his other hand, and that being innocent wasn't an act. She collected herself yet again, 'yeah sure, he's just here on a peacefully innocent shopping trip', she thought.

"Why are you here?" she demanded, still not giving up, she was sure he was somehow acting very well and she will get him to give up the gig one way or another.

"I was doing shopping for Ryou, and us, we need supplies for the house he's letting us stay in", Kish saw Ichigo's face being crossed with confusion and then finally he understood why she was in such a huff.

"Really Koneko-chan, I told you I'm fine with you being with another guy", Kish sighed his signature sigh with one hand, the one with shopping bags, in the air and the other on his hip with closed eyes, then carried on opening his eyes as well," yeah I love you, but I want you to be happy and you are happiest when I don't bother you... Should I stop calling you Koneko-chan? Ah well whatever." He said and walked away, leaving a stunned Ichigo behind, and turned into a quiet street.

"Kish wait!" Ichigo began running after him, but she was too late, there was no Kish or any sign of him or anyone else for that matter in the quiet street. She felt her heart sinking a bit and it started to hurt a bit, something she couldn't understand, it wasn't like she was in love with him suddenly seeing him again after so many years, she had yelled at him about nothing and the face... The face he looked at her with was clearly a heartbroken one. She began sniffling, tears starting to form and then started running down the street in the way of going home.

"Ah Tart, your idea made her cry!", Kish ranted, turning to Tart, his hands in fists, from their spot on top of the roof.

"Yeah, yeah Kish", Tart said, waving his hand, not a care in the world, "there's this thing on Earth they call 'hard to get', which is actually quite stupid to me, I don't understand why Earth people don't just realise their feelings without playing games, oh yeah and there's another one that goes, 'the best medicine is served cold' or something", Tart said, quoting each quote in the air with his fingers.

"It's revenge is a dish best served cold, you baka!" Kish yelled, now furious for trusting his brother, he was trying very hard at that moment not to lunge at him and start strangling him for being so stupid.

"Hey, who has a girl in love with him here?" Tart retorted.

Kish folded his arms and sat in a huffed silence, not having any comeback at all for Tart's comment.

"Ai Kish, just ask me about girls", Airi said scaring both Kish and Tart, Tart almost lost his balance after jumping a bit from the fright, when she appeared between them, it could clearly be seen that she had been spying on them for some time now, but Kish still got a smile on his face.

"Oh and Tart I can't wait to tell Pudding that you see her as some 'trophy girl', I would just love to see her go all, 'Pudding Ring Inferno' on you", she mused, laughing at the horrified expression on Tart's face, she touched his nose and then teleported away her laugh still being heard.

Ichigo had been running for a while now and she had finally stopped crying now. She was walking now heading for home after running past it about 15 mins ago. She can't believe she was acting so emotional about everything these days, what did it matter if Kish wasn't interested in her anymore? 'But it does matter to me and I don't understand why', she thought to herself. Luckily in her quest of running to get over the whole crying bit, she had come up with an idea to convince her parents for letting her go.

After she told her parents that Ryou and Keichirou were taking all of their staff for a training course overseas to get better in their jobs, her parents had agreed to let her go her father only saying "as long as you are going to work there and learn something , it's fine, but no vacationing".

She now wondered if 'vacationing' was even a word as her father had referred to it. Upstairs in her room she was starting to dwell on what had happened that afternoon again. 'Kish said that Ryou is letting them stay in one of his houses, but why would he do that, they have a place to stay, they did last time', she thought frowning and wondering if Kish had indeed lied to her, but the innocent look on face made it look like he wasn't lying at all.

Ichigo suddenly looked up when she saw a green head outside her window.

"I knew it! You are still stalking me", she said looking out of the window from her bed.

"Sorry but no. I never have, nor will I ever stalk you", Airi said floating up and coming into Ichigo's bedroom.

"Oh... I thought you were... you know", Ichigo mumbled, making space for her to sit on her bed.

"No, no I'm definitely not a guy and I am really starting to get offended by you keeping on thinking that", Airi said looking at Ichigo a bit irritably.

"How did you-" Ichigo began, but Airi answered her mid-sentence.

"Pudding told me as soon as she was her old self again, laughing about the whole thing as well", Airi said, she was clearly a bit offended by being mistaken as a boy.

"I'm sorry you just look so much like him", Ichigo said turning to her.

"Yeah I know", she said smiling a bit now.

"Are you even allowed to be teleporting and flying around?", Ichigo asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"They actually sent me, so yeah, but only for 30 mins then I have to be back", Airi answered her now swinging her legs a bit.

"They sent you? For what?",Ichigo asked her now a little bit curious.

"Oh, I have to find out from every mew if they convinced their parents or guardian's or who ever if they can go, so they can finalise everything", Airi said turning to look at Ichigo, "So have you?"

"Yeah, my parents said yes", Ichigo answered her.

"Oh okay then I have to get going I guess", Airi said standing up getting ready to teleport.

"Hey Airi?", Ichigo began.

"Hmmmm?", she said turning back to Ichigo.

"Where are you staying?", Ichigo asked her , deciding now that she would find out if Kish had been lying to her or not.

"Oh, Ryou was kind enough to let us borrow a house, he just set up some rules about no experiments and breaking stuff, Kish already went to get us supplies this afternoon", she answered happily, clearly very happy at having a chance of staying in a human home for the first time in her life, seeing how all the gadgets that her brother's had told her about worked.

"Why there though?" Ichigo asked her.

"Well Ryou said something about if he needed to contact us, coz of some problem, we could be easy accessible, coz apparently you struggled a bit last time in finding our base even with a 'robot' or something of yours trapped there. And also some of us are staying here with Keichirou to help out at the shop so it doesn't stay closed for too long, and if we have a 'normal' place to stay people won't ask questions", she said, thinking hard before answering and Ichigo thought she must've tried to remember Ryou's words as close as possible.

"Well Ichigo, I have to go or else I won't be back in 30 mins and I don't wanna get punished by Kish for being late and 'not looking after myself', she said and with that she disappeared.

'So Kish had been telling the truth all along', Ichigo thought throwing herself down on her bed once again, 'I hope he goes with us overseas though'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this chapter is one of the few I'm gonna post till end of November, I'll try to update maybe every two weeks, because I'm gonna start spending a lot of time infront of my books to get ready for the exams that start October... I know it's early but I have a lot of modules... sorry about that but after that I'll try to update twice a week the whole December. Thanx for the reviews and more people liking my story it makes me happy to know that, anyway onwards with it :)**

Chapter 6:

Pudding was bouncing up and down on her way to work. She had already left her sister and brother's at home, her sister was now old enough to take over watching over the boys with Pudding. Her sister and brothers saw that she was different, happier than usual, and asked her about it, but she just brushed it off, telling them that they were acting silly, that she obviously still the same Pudding.

She skipped a bit humming to herself, when she saw Kisshu's sister appear in front of her.

"Ohai-yo, Pudding-chan", she greeted her with a sweet voice, waving at her.

"You are looking better Airi onee-san", Pudding said waving back at her.

They walked side by side for a bit before Tart also appeared in front of them.

"Airi... " he huffed hands on his knees, clearly out of breath, "don't you dare."

"Taru-Taru", Pudding said worriedly hurrying over to him bending next to him so she can look at his face, "are you okay? What happened?"

"Oh! Thanx for reminding me Tart darling I almost forgot about it, but luckily remembered when you appeared now", she said an evil smile on her face.

Pudding looked between the two a little confused, Airi was enjoying every moment while Tart glared at her, she was making him suffer by some or other means.

"Pudding-chan you must know what-", but she was cut off when Tart lunged for her, he was just a bit too slow as she floated upwards.

"Pudding must now what, na no da?" Pudding asked not understanding what was happening at all.

"You must know that this baka, tricked me into a room, where I couldn't teleport and it took me forever to get out, then I forgot that I could teleport and I started running, after I ran for about 20 mins, I finaaly figured she would teleport here, so me being like this is all her fault", Tart answered Puddings question, now having forgotten that he could float as well, or he was just too exhausted to try, he was jumping up and down trying to catch one of Airi's feet.

"Why did you chase her na no da?" Pudding asked him and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yeah Tart, why on Earth would you chase me?", Airi asked wickedly, wondering what he was going to say to get out of this question.

"I... uh", he started fumbling for words. He looked a bit uneasy while he looked at Pudding, not really knowing how to answer her question. Airi seeing her opportunity and feeling a bit sorry for Tart, floated down to stand next to him and whispered to him without Pudding noticing or hearing anything. His ears perked up and he nodded in agreement, Pudding was confused by this change and also she didn't understand why he was suddenly nodding like that.

"She has to actually still be in bed and she escaped an it was my job to keep an eye on her", Tart said quickly, trying to sound as honest as he could.

He knew Pudding was someone who believed others really easily, but he saw some suspicion momentarily crossing her eyes before she answered, her suspicion gone,

"Well then onee-san, you must go back and lie down, it's not good not to listen to people when they have your best interest at heart, just ask Pudding, na no da", she said and beckoned to them to start walking with her towards the cafe.

"Remember your promise now for me keeping my mouth shut neh", Airi whispered to Tart.

Pudding heard that whisper but pretended she didn't hear anything. She had thought something suspicious was going on between the two and had decided that when she got Tart alone, that she would interrogate him fully. She had to know what happened that he wanted to keep quiet. What if it involved another girl?

All of these things crossed her mind, but she took Tart's hand, walking next to Airi as they all went on the path leading to the cafe.

"Why don't we just teleport?", Airi asked after a few minutes.

"Walking takes longer and we get some fresh air na no da", Pudding answered matter-of-factly.

No one could argue with that, so the three of them went on walking until they got to the cafe.

/ A FEW MINUTES LATER\\\\\\\\\\\\

Everyone had gotten to the cafe. Ichigo actually being on time for a change. Everyone was able to convince their parents to go apparently and the other's like Zakuro and Lettuce had organised for people to look after their apartments for a bit. They all changed and started the day's work.

Ichigo was taking one of the tables orders when she heard a few girls giggling behind her. They sounded like small school girls with a crush on the same guy. She turned around looking at them, trying to find the source creating their giggling, they were all staring at Kish busy taking an order from a nearby couple, some of the girls were twirling their hair while they looked at him dreamy looks in their eyes. 'I guess he has become quite cute over the years' Ichigo thought to herself.

As if Kish felt her eyes on him, he lifted his head and turned it in the way she was standing. The girls sitting at the table practically in front of Ichigo started squealing and she just ducked her head starting to blush. She quickly turned and went to the kitchen.

When Ichigo was in the kitchen she let out a sigh before taking the cakes for one of her tables.

"Why is ichigo onee-chan's face so red?", Pudding asked giving Ichigo a fright nearly letting her drop her cakes, she hadn't even noticed that the blonde was also there getting some drinks on one of her balls.

"Does Ichigo onee-chan have a fever na no da?", she said coming closer kicking her ball out under her feet and starting to lift her hand going for Ichigo forehead.

"No Pudding it must just be a bit hot", Ichigo said ducking out underneath her hand, heading for the door. Just before she went through the door she turned around to give, the now confused Pudding a reassuring smile, and she went through.

BAM!

Ichigo was slammed back into the kitchen, cakes landing on top of her as she was hit by an invisible force, she heard some glass falling on the other side of the room thinking that Lettuce had obviously dropped them, and wondering what invisible force had hit her.

"Damn, now I cut myself! What the heck stopped me from getting in the kitchen", she heard hissing on the other side of the door.

"Ichigo onee-chan are you okay na no da? You are so full of cake now that you even look like a strawberry cake", Pudding said rushing over to her.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" she asked still not getting the situation.

Just as she asked the question the kitchen door opened again, Kish standing in it with broken glass in his hands and blood dripping from the one.

"You shouldn't have picked it up like that na no da", Pudding started scowling at him, grabbing a bag and broom, "now look how you cut your hand."

"It's not my fault it was cut, I was thrown backwards by something", Kish argued back at her, "none of the pieces I, oh so delicately picked up, cut anything of me whatsoever" he finished with a huff.

"Ouch, shit again?", Kish said looking down at his finger he had clutched a little too tightly to a piece of glass.

"See I told you, you big baby, if you only listened na no da", Pudding put the broken pieces in the bag and started to collect the smaller pieces as well by sweeping them together.

"You better clean that, na no da", she added a little sternly, Kish thought it better not to argue, he could see the mothering nature of Pudding coming through, showing how she had looked after her siblings all those years.

Ichigo stood up looking at her dress and the mess on the floor, she didn't even want to think about her hair should've looked when she felt a bit of it full of icing. She looked up straight into Kish's face.

"Ah... now I know what incredible mysterious force hit me out of nowhere", he said looking at her, starting at her face and ending at her shoes.

"Yeah same here", she scowled turning around so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was.

"Ah Koneko-chan now you look good enough to eat, not that you didn't before", he said and Ichigo turned around sharply a little surprised that the old teasing Kish was back, but it didn't last long, his eyes hardened a bit and his ears drooped.

"I'm sorry no such comment is necessary, Ichigo, and I forgot about the nickname."

He brushed past her on his way to the bathroom, where he knew from being told by Ryou just the day before, that the small medical was being held there.

Pudding stopped sweeping a bit and looked at the ashen faced Ichigo.

"Ichigo onee-chan, what's going on with you and Kish?" she asked a little confused by the way he treated her, like he didn't even care at all.

Ichigo's back was turned to her when she answered.

"I wish I knew Pudding, I just made a stupid mistake", she said and headed for the changing rooms to get a bit cleaner before carrying on with the day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay first thing first I am extremely sorry that I have been MIA for such a long time, but there was loads of stuff that was hindering me my internet connection included I couldn't even get to my studies and my first 2 tests are in two weeks so yeah... I'm gonna publish 3 stories now, coz I won't be able to again until the end of November, but then I can really start writing nicely again for a while, so I'll try in between but I'm not promising anything I don't want the same thing happening again, at the moment I am really working hard on the stories and hopefully I'll be done until chapter 15 tonight, but I don't know... Anyways enjoy the next 3 chapters :)**

Chapter 7:

Lettuce was happily sweeping in front of the cafe, humming a song to herself. Everything was just going right, even though the aliens had told them about all the bad things that had happened and about the impending doom, life couldn't be better. All of them were working together and there hadn't been any attacks so far, and even though they kept contact with their home planet Cynnth the aliens also reported that all the unusual activities had stopped and that their planet was at peace for the moment. Everyone thought it was probably just the calm before the storm, but she didn't really care.

She had been able to see Pie again and even though she wasn't even sure if he returned any of her feelings it was good enough just to see him. She was also on a bit of a break from her studies and even though she had to work she was happy to spend her days with her friends and even the cynniclons who also became her friends.

She paused a bit putting her chin on the broomsticks handle looking at the sky, when she started wondering why Ichigo had been so down the past few days, it even seemed that Kish was avoiding her and she him. She frowned a bit wondering what was going when she heard a voice behind her.

"Ryou wants you to finish cleaning, so that we can open the shop", Pie said.

She jumped when she heard the voice grabbing the broomsticks handle and swinging it while turning around only to find a surprised Pie staring at her.

'Oh no I don't have enough time to stop I'm gonna hit him in the face... How's that for a way to start a relationship with a love interest' she thought as all her chibis in her mind started crying hysterically.

Pie brought up his hand faster than she saw, and she was surprised to see it blocking the broomstick within a split second, all of his surprise was gone and he was the perfect picture for a composed man.

"Lettuce, I do not know If you maybe do not know this, but we are not enemies at the moment, we are allies, so please refrain from trying to kill me with your broomstick", he said calmly.

Lettuce felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Gomen-nasai, Pie-kun", then she clapped her hand over her mouth, getting even redder.

'Did I just call him kun? Baka, baka, baka, baka,baka,baka,' she thought inwardly hitting her forehead and 'baka' repeating the whole time in her mind.

"It is quite alright", he answered her unfased by what had happened, "but please do hurry with the cleaning."

He turned around and walked back to the cafe.

Lettuce stood there for a few minutes as the 'baka' still repeated in her mind. When she heard Ryou shouting her name, clearly getting irritated that she was taking way too long to clean in front of the cafe. She quickly finished up and started running towards the cafe, tripping once, but she picked herself up and ran further.

"Ah finally Lettuce", Ryou said looking over his shoulder as he heard the cafe door open.

Everyone was gathered in a circle in front of him, at a table, clearly waiting for some or other meeting to commence.

"Wait Lettuce what happened?" Mint asked her, looking at the girls dirty knees.

"Mint obviously she tripped it is Lettuce we are talking about", Ryou said beckoning for her to join the rest of them.

Lettuce felt her face burn up again at the comment and saw that only Pie had a seat open next to him, she gulped a little before going to the table and sitting down beside him. She looked down at her hands folded in her skirt not making eye contact with anyone, after seeing the snickers from Kish, Tart and Airi and also the mews smiling at her knowingly.

'You guys are so evil', she thought wishing that somehow she could connect to them telepathically.

"Okay now that everyone's here, let's clear some things for Sunday", Ryou started looking around at everyone.

"I heard not everyone is going", Ichigo said.

"Really why?" Mint asked her a bit curious.

"Who's staying?" Zakuro asked.

"I hope it's not just Pudding or not just Taru-Taru, na no da", Pudding said, "Pudding will begin a petition if that happens na no da."

"Will everyone just give me chance", Ryou said a little irritated seeing that it was going into full rebellion mode, when a few others just started opening their mouths. They all shut their mouths at the same time turning back to Ryou.

"Thank you", he sighed, " okay so it was decided that Keichirou is going to stay here to keep the cafe going while we are gone, but then we still need a few waiters and we though Airi should stay as well because her body's still not up to too much yet", he looked at her and she shrugged clearly not bothered by having to stay, "and I thought Kishhu should maybe stay, because he does have a tendency to fall for 'cat-infused' girls", he said quoting in the air with his fingers.

"Oi, it's not a tendency, I never fell for Pomegranate there", Kish said a little on the defensive.

"I'm not a cat, baka, I'm a wolf, one that would not have stood for any of your so called 'tendencies'", Zakuro said coolly.

Kish looked at her furious, but quickly shrunk in behind Tart when he saw her deadly eyes, daring him to say anything to her.

"I think Kish should be allowed to go", Ichigo said quietly and everyone turned to look at her a little surprised.

She looked a little embarrassed at everyones attention that was on her and fiddled a bit, she thought for a moment that she must be looking like Lettuce on a good day.

"Okay look", she perked up, "he's not falling for cat girls anymore and he's a good guy, if anything happens there, he'll b able to help very well", she finished a little bit proud of herself for standing her ground about him without looking like an utter idiot.

"Fine then, but another cynniclon will have to stay and Zakuro as well, because she has a problematic photo-shoot that suddenly had to move", Ryou said looking at the remaing two cynniclon boys.

"I will stay, I need to do some research about the other aliens", Pie said raising his hand like he was in school, "if that is fine with you", he added.

"Fine with me", Ryou said,"As long as there are enough waiters to look after the cafe".

"Oh yeah there's one more little detail I missed", Ryou said looking around the mews as they all groaned.

"What now Ryou onii-chan?" Pudding asked.

"There's two mews we have to find there", he said, "It's not just the snow tiger I also tried a new thing by infusing someone with a butterfly."

"So she's a bug", Mint said a bit disgusted by the idea.

"Maybe she'll also have wings Mint, then she can join you in the sky with flying", Lettuce said.

"Birds eat bugs", Mint said getting up to go make some tea.

The mews looked at each other worriedly. Mint never reacted well with new people.

After their little meeting the day still went on like normal. Pudding was balancing way too much on her ball and let quite a few plates fall to the ground, but she cleaned it up in a 'speedy- gonzalez' manner. Lettuce bumped into Pie and her plates went flying through the air, but he caught them all handing them back to her with her apologising for her clumsiness to 'Pie-kun' and then clamping her hands over her mouth sending the plates flying in all directions again.

Mint was having her tea a little brooding cloud on top of her head, and Zakuro was just being Zakuro perfect but in no way with handling the customers. Tart was running up and down still struggling to get used to the whole waiter thing and the group of girls from the day before were back again to swoon over Kishhu, shooing away any other waiter that came to their table and asking for 'the cute one with the green hair and golden smoldering eyes' . Ichigo was little irritated by the way they went about around him, trying to flirt with him, but he brushed it off, just trying to get their order. She could see he was uncomfortable around them, not liking the attention at all, when one of the girls finally decided to just get right to the point.

"Why don't you just ask me out on a date already? I'm way cute enough for you", she said flashing him a perfect smile and fluttering her eyelashes, she also played with her black hair that ran down her back up to just above her bum.

Kish was clearly taken aback by the whole situation.

"I... uh... how can I put this?", he said stammering a bit

"Oh just say you will", she said touching his nose playfully.

Ichigo had had enough and she stormed towards the table. The girls looked at her with raised eyebrows telling her in their facial expressions to back of or else she would pay, but she ignored it also getting a bit of a playful yet Kish like smirk on her face.

"Girl clearly he doesn't want to ask you, can't you take a hint?" she asked her sweetly.

"Can't you?", the black haired girl retorted more than a little annoyed with Ichigo for interfering.

"Wow nice comeback, are you like in primary school?" Ichigo asked her.

She saw the girl was furious now.

"Look are you his girlfriend or something? If not back off, he's clearly interested in a Goddess like and not a troll like you", she said.

"Oi, watch who you're speaking to!", Ichigo yelled at her, she had half a mind to transform and scare the daylights out of the girl, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Look I'm not interested in you I'm sorry, but maybe you'll one day find a guy who just loves girls who are full of themselves, and this girl here is nothing near a girlfriend of me, but she's still way better than you", Kish told the girl.

The girl blew up her cheeks and stormed out of the cafe, her friends following her all giving Ichigo glares that would kill.

Ichigo shrugged out of Kish's hand and went back to the kitchen. She needed to get some juice and sit a bit just to calm down. He followed her into the kitchen.

"Thanks for saving me back there Ichigo and for this morning", he told her.

"No problem", she answered concentrating on her juice.

"No I see why I bothered you so much and I understand it now completely", he said.

"It's not that big of a deal Kisshu, it's all the past... I just want this weird mood around us to go away and you to go back to normal", she told him lifting her head from her juice looking up at him.

"Do you mean that Ichigo?" Kish asked blinking in surprise.

When she nodded she saw his smirk returning to his face.

"Sure thing then Koneko-chan!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The rest of the week passed quickly for the mews. The work days were normal again and Ichigo was glad that she and Kish had made up, he also seemed happier to her and once he had grabbed her hand and had started twirling her around, after he saw that she seemed upset about a customer. It cheered her up immediately, but after the spin she felt a bit dizzy and fell forwards, right into his arms with her face hitting his chest. She blushed a bit trying to collect herself and stand up to get away from the awkward situation, only to fall forwards again, into the same position.

She felt Kish snicker, through his body shaking against her face.

"Stop laughing at me", she moaned a bit angrily.

"Can't help it Koneko-chan, I just never knew you liked my abs this much," he snickered.

Ichigo looked up into his face seeing the signature sneer on his face again.

"Like you have any", she muttered into his chest stuffing her face into it again.

"Ouch, Koneko-chan", Kish answered her, fake hurt evident on his face.

Ichigo started to try and push herself away from him again, only to feel his arms tighten a bit around her, constricting her from moving away.

"Kish what-?" she began.

"Stay until the dizziness is gone, you might not be lucky to fall into my arms a third time, you know", he said to her.

She relaxed a bit, just standing there being held by him. They stood there for a while, before she lightly started to push herself away from him again, the dizziness had been gone for a few minutes now, but she was enjoying the closeness too much. The other mews had clearly been staring at them and Ichigo saw that there were no customers left in the cafe anymore. She looked over at the door, to find that it was closed.

'Just how long were we standing like that', she thought feeling the blush starting to creep into her face.

She turned around to look at Kish again, expecting to see his smirk on his face again, but was surprised to see that he was also blushing and looking down at his feet like he was suddenly shy, his ears were turning pink as well, as the blush was spreading.

Tart was snickering and Pudding was the only one brave enough, 'or stupid' Ichigo thought, to speak up.

"Did something happen that we don't know about?" She asked nonchalantly.

Ichigo folded her arms over her chest and moved away from Kish before answering the question.

"Of course not Pudding, are you silly?"

"Nothing will ever happen anyway", Kish said softly and turned to go to the kitchen.

Pudding wanted to start again with a follow up question, a little confused now about what had happened, but Zakuro put a hand on her shoulder. Pudding stopped with an open mouth and turned to look at Zakuro with pleading eyes, but Zakuro shook her head, silently telling her to rather just leave the whole subject all together. The rest of the mews and cyniclons were silent, trying to find the closest thing to them to start cleaning, just to try to get out of the awkward silence.

"Who wants some cake?" Keichirou asked cheerfully, bringing out a plate almost breaking under all the cakes.

He was beaming around at all of them as he set the plate full of cakes down, completely misreading the atmosphere, whether on purpose or not no one really knew.

"What are you waiting for? You really need to test my new recipes", he said, beckoning to all of them to come to the table.

The mews and cyniclons all went to go sit down and start eating, but Ichigo saw that Kish was missing, She excused herself from the table, claiming she had to wash some frosting off of her dress, and went to look for him, but he was nowhere to be found. She was going down the hallway when she heard a voice that made her jump with surprise.

"He's not here. He's probably somewhere excluded busy sulking", Airi said. The surprise of hearing her voice made Ichigo's ears and tail pop out.

"Ooooooooooooooh, they're so cuuuuuuuuuuute", Airi said going nearer to Ichigo and stretching out a hand to touch one of her cat ears.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked her trying to sound innocent, like she had no idea what she was insinuating, "I just forgot for a moment where the bathroom was. I am not looking for anyone."

Airi laughed a bit before replying, "yeah whatever you say, Ko-ne-ko-chan."

She touched Ichigo's nose with her finger, moved past her, gave one last giggle and then teleported away, leaving Ichigo standing there with a blush on her face.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

On Saterday the mews were given of to get ready for their trip. Zakuro, Pie, Airi and Keichirou stayed at the cafe that day to keep it going. Ichigo hadn't really seen Kish since that day and just brushed it off, telling herself that it actually didn't bother her in the least.

Ichigo was busy packing her clothes, Winter clothes with a few Summer things, because she had heard that it would be cold there, when her mom called her, saying that one of her friends were there to see her. She ran down the stairs, thinking it would be Kish, but was disappointed to find that it was just Lettuce.

"Hey Lettuce, is there something wrong?" Ichigo asked her.

"No Ryou asked me to come pick you up, he wants us to help the cyniclons find some normal clothes before we go on Sunday", she said.

"Can't they just get it themselves, I mean we have to get our own things ready as well," Ichigo said pouting a bit, suddenly not in the mood to see Kish.

"No they won't know what's acceptable here and what not,"Lettuce answered her matter-of-factly.

"Come now", she said grabbing Ichigo's hand and dragged her with her, not giving the red-headed girl time to retort.

"Goodbye Mrs. Momomiya," she said nodding at Ichigo's mother as she passed her.

Ichigo's mother just smiled and waved at the two girls leaving her house.

'When did Lettuce start becoming so assertive', Ichigo though a bit bitterly. She saw that Mint and Pudding along with Ryou, Kish and Taruto, were waiting outside, along with one of Mint's limousines. Kish didn't even turn to look at her, he was having a deep conversation with Tart, clearly trying to ignore her.

"We will get Pie-san some clothes later", Lettuce chirped happily.

"Okay, Everyone here?" Ryou asked looking around at all of them, "well then let's go," he finished a bit impatiently.

Pudding went over to grab Tart and they entered the limo first, with the rest following suite. Ichigo somehow ended up sitting next to Kish and knew instantly that her friends had planned it that way. While the rest of them found the little trip to the mall in the limo quite nice, chattering happily with each other, she found it very unpleasant and long. Kish was still ignoring her, refusing to even look at her , so she sat in silence for the whole trip. 'What the heck even happened that he's so moody towards me', she thought bitterly. They eventually got to the mall after what felt like hours to Ichigo and everyone of them went into different stores.

Pudding was enjoying every minute, pulling clothes for Tart from almost every rack and each time declaring just how 'cute' it was going to look on him. Kish was looking around, obviously a little confused and overwhelmed by all the different choices, but still went around picking out pants and shirts in dark colours.

Ichigo was also looking around, giving her picks to Lettuce, who was running around between Tart and Kish giving them everyone's different choices. Mint had mysteriously disappeared soon after they had arrived and Ichigo suspected that she was in a coffee shop, sipping some tea.

After about an hour, the cyniclons were ushered into a dressing room by a overwhelmed Lettuce, to see if everything was fitting them since they hadn't ever had to know their sizes before. They each had clothes in their arms that would easily last them for a whole month. Tart had to go get a few different sizes as well as Kish and then go to fit them again.

Ichigo was sitting next to Ryou on one of the foot stools in the store, when she heard him whisper,

"we really have to figure something out with those ears of them", he whispered with his head in his hands.

Ichigo giggled inwardly knowing full well that there was no way that they would be able to disguise their ears. If they put anything on them it would just attract even more attention towards them

She looked over to the paying points to see Kish and Tart both standing there looking out of place. She glanced at the clothes trying to see if Kish had chosen a lot of the clothes she had picked out for him. She frowned at seeing the pile in his arms, she didn't see any of the things she had picked out for him.

'What's going on with him', she though tears starting to come to her eyes, she was getting really tired of these mixed emotions she was getting from him and he was hurting her more than she thought he knew.

"Ah Ryou I have to be somewhere", she said standing up and bowing to leave.

"Ichigo are you all right?" he asked her seeing her eyes.

"Yeah sorry but gotta go", she said and left in a hurry.

She just wanted to get home, she still had a lot of packing to do and she thought it would be better to keep herself busy in any way. She wasn't looking forward to this trip with a Kish like that at all.

/back at the store\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Where's Ichigo?", Lettuce asked looking around the store trying to find her friend.

"Oh she said she had things to do and left", Ryou answered her.

Kish heard that when he walked up and his ears drooped a bit he had wanted to tell her how much he like the cat shirt she had picked out for him.

"What I miss?" Mint said walking up to the group, "are you done?" she asked looking around at the bags of clothes and lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah surprisingly... So tomorrow we board the plane, get enough rest guys and see you later", Ryou said and walked away.

"Okay so who needs a lift?", Mint asked the remaining few, "wait where's Ichigo she never passes up an opportunity to feel how the rich feel."


	9. Chapter 9

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it's quite long hope you enjoy! Oh yeah and remember reviews and comments are always welcome :)**

Chapter 9:

They were all ready and packed up to go, the cyniclons (Kish and Tart) in their human clothes. Ichigo frowned when she looked at Kish, she thought that he probably didn't pick any of the clothes she had chosen for him to try on the day before. She couldn't understand why he was being such a jerk towards her. Ryou came up to them, his arms folded and a big frown also starting to form on his face.

"We really need to do something about your ears", he said while looking straight at Kish and Tarts ears.

"I think plastic surgery is the only option there", Mint said with a wave of her hand.

"Nooooooooooooo! You can't take of Taru-Taru's ears, they make Taru-Taru, Taru-Taru na no da", Pudding said furiously, clearly upset by Mint's suggestion.

Kish and Tart, who had been standing there trying to figure out what exactly this 'plastic surgery' thing was, hands shot up to defensively try and cover their ears. Ryou sighed in defeat seeing that not even their hands could cover their ears completely, Ichigo and Lettuce were trying to stifle their laughter, and failing miserably, while looking at the scene. Kish looked at Ichigo with embarrassment his face going slightly pink and it even moved up to his ears.

"I don't think even the best props you use in blockbuster movies, will be able to help you with this problem", Zakuro said walking up to their group.

"Zakuro, what are you doing here, you're not coming with us are you?" Lettuce asked her a little confused by the model's appearance.

"I'm not, I'm just seeing you guys of and wishing you luck. Bring that girl back to our team", Zakuro said smiling at all of them. They all nodded with determination.

"By the way, which airport are we going to?" Ichigo suddenly thinking it was weird that they could all just stand there and talk casually instead of rushing to make the flight.

The mews and Kish and Tart looked around at each other, none having the answer. The aliens didn't really know what she was talking about in the first place and just pretended that they were wondering the same thing so they didn't look as clueless as they felt.

"Who said anything about an airport?" Ryou asked with a very smug look on his face.

/Half an hour later\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Wow Pudding knew Ryou-oniichan was rich, but Pudding didn't know he was this rich na no da? Pudding as she stood up to walk around in the plane for a bit.

"Not even I, have my own plane", Mint said a bit bitterly, because of the fact that she wasn't the richest as she had thought.

" So this is what you humans use to fly around?" Kish asked looking around in amazement.

"Yeah, we are not lucky enough to have the ability to fly and teleport like you guys", Mint answered him bitterly again, "isn't there any help on this plane, I want my tea", she finished in a huff.

"I can't have help like that on the plane now you silly bluebird, we are going on a mission for the mew mews, can you imagine an outsider on the plane? They will know all of your identities and twitter and facebook about it and in a matter of minutes the whole world will know everything", Ryou said matter-of-factly from the chair he was lying on that kicked out like a bed.

"Ummmm Ryou-san... what about the pilot?" Lettuce asked him a bit nervously.

"Oh him... I can trust him don't worry", he said closing his eyes and yawned.

"I-chi-goooooooo", Mint began, but Ichigo cut her of, " get your own. I'm on holiday, Nya", she said stretching out a bit.

Mint stood up and muttered something all the way as she went to the place where all the foods and drinks were held.

"So this is really how humans fly?" Tart asked trying to continue the previous conversation.

"Yeas, na no da, but not all humans can", Pudding said happily.

"So not all people have one?" Tart asked.

Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding started laughing and then realised that Tart was actually being dead serious as they saw the confused expression on his face wondering why they had started laughing so much.

"Ryou is the only person I know of that has his own plane", Lettuce answered still giggling a bit but trying to hide it, but Tart was oblivious.

"Usually people go to airports and then pay people to fly them somewhere", Ichigo said trying to make it sound a bit simpler.

"It's like very expensive public transport, na no da?" Pudding said also trying to make it easier for the alien boys to understand.

"So it's basically like our ships, except the cyniclons who work for the military get their own one from our government, if we need to go do something for them, like when we came to eart a few years ago to claim it back," Kish said.

"I'm sorry to be rude for interrupting your talk about planes and spaceships, but there's some bit of information I need to tell you, since I just realised it's a lot of you's first time on an aeroplane going to a different country," Ryou said just as a flustered and clearly very irritated Mint entered with a cup of tea, pink spots on her hands and neck were just starting to vanish from hot water she had spilt on herself. 'It must be nice being so extra rich and all, but it has to be horrible not being able to do anything for yourself', Ichigo thought with sympathy towards Mint.

"What information are you talking about?" Lettuce asked Ryou.

"You see, we are going to another country and their time is going to be different than ours, so you will probably experience jet lag, but if for some reason you don't, because of the genetic manipulation we've done to your bodies, coz I've never really heard of animals getting jet lag... now that would be interesting to see..." Ryou carried on a bit to himself pondering the idea.

"Hey earth to Ryou continue please", Ichigo called to him.

Ryou looked up a bit surprised, but coughed and went on as if nothing ever stopped him," you will have to look for the girl on your own for the first few days", he finished and looked around at the mews.

"But you said you know where she is," Ichigo said indignantly.

"I know... I can pinpoint her location for a 200m radius, but that's it, so if there's 200 people in that radius we wont know which one she is... I can't even track her completely because she has no pendant", Ryou finished looking around at them all looking a bit embarrassed for not having all the answers.

"Well for the first part you don't have to worry about us cyniclons," Kish said with a smug look on his face, his hands on his hips, having stood up for some reason, "even our planets times are different, but it doesn't affect us."

"The YOU can definitely look for the first few days," Ryou said nodding.

"Do you at least know what she looks like?" Lettuce asked, hoping that at least this time they would know who they were looking for.

"Not a clue, I just know she has snow tiger genes in her so those ears and tail might pop out?" Ryou answered without a care.

Pudding had been quiet the whole time and her brow was furrowed showing that she was clearly in deep thought.

"What's wrong Pudding?" Lettuce asked her friend seeing how deep in thought she was.

All of the mews turned their attention to Pudding now. The cyniclon boys and Ryou also turned to look at Pudding. All of them were shocked by the seriousness in Pudding's face, she rarely looked serious at all, only during battles or when she was pretending to be a detective did she look this serious.

"Pudding was just wondering...", Pudding began putting a finger on her chin, "what language do they speak there?", she asked them looking at each face waiting for an answer from someone.

"Well if I remember correctly they have 11 different languages", Ryou answered.

"NANI!?" , they all yelled together horrified by this little piece of new information.

"Is... is Japanese by any chance one of them?" Lettuce asked looking like she was ready to faint at that point all colour had drained from her face.

"No, I don't think that's one of them", Ryou said after thinking a bit, "I know English is though."

Ichigo paled now as well, remembering the last time she had tried speaking English to an American woman, she had failed miserably that time and even though she had gotten better, it still wasn't one of her strongest talents.

"We were taught all of the Earth's main languages before we were sent here," Kish said happily.

"But how are we, Ichigo, gonna understand the new mew mew?" Mint asked happily seeing that Ichigo had definitely heard her name slip in. Her cheeks were puffing up and she was turning red.

"We'll just teach her Japanese, luckily I can also talk English", Ryou said.

"How on Earth will she learn a new language fast enough?" Ichigo asked incredulously, "I mean our way of writing, reading everything", she threw her hands in the air to emphasize the 'everything' that was different.

"It didn't take us that long", Kish said pointing at him and Tart, Tart nodding.

"Yeah well you... you are special", Ichigo huffed.

"Oh, don't we know that", Kish said his signature smirk creeping up his mouth.

"Of course they're special their names isn't Ichigo Momomiya", Mint said happily.

"Pudding can't speak it either na no da", Pudding said a bit sadly and Lettuce nodded as well. Ichigo calmed down after Pudding said that thinking she would get Mint back later for all the problems she was making for her.

"Well as long as I don't get randomly kissed by another strange boy again while we look for the girl, I guess then it's all fine", Ichigo said.

"Don't speak too soon Ichigo", Kish said looking at her.

Ichigo was a bit taken aback, yes he had joined the conversation earlier, but this was the first time in days he had actually spoken to her directly and looked at her.

The rest of the flight everyone was chattering happily to each other except for Ichigo, Ryou and Kisshu. Pudding and Tart were happily enjoying each other's company. Pudding playfully pulling on Tart's ear causing him to respond by grabbing it back and muttering some irritable words to her, only to cause her to laugh and then grab for the other ear. Lettuce was happily chattering with Mint, excited about the trip to a different country, Mint's mood having diminished. Ryou was slightly snoring in his seat, obviously having fallen asleep from doing nothing. Ichigo was getting bored and started swinging her legs a bit. She heard her stomach growling and her hand moved naturally to it. 'I think I'll go get something to eat', she thought and stood up. She felt herself getting a bit dizzy from standing up too fast and fell forward, but she didn't fall to the ground. She pushed against the soft seat to stand up again only to find that it wasn't the seat she had fallen into.

"Really Ichigo you must find a new move to make on me", Kish said a bit sarcastically.

"You feel like a soft chair", was all she could answer as she went past him blushing a bit. She imagined him standing the gaping like a fish as she entered the kitchen area, looking for something to eat.

"So you're also hungry and bored", Kish said behind her and made her jump a bit. She had been so busy looking for food that she hadn't noticed him entering behind her.

"Yeah well, what can you do?" she answered him, not looking at him instead focusing on all the sweet cakes she had found. 'Keichirou has outdone himself', she thought.

"Not much I guess", Kish answered also starting to look around for something to eat.

Ichigo picked a pink cake with strawberries and turned to exit, but felt Kish's hand lightly on her shoulder and stopped.

"What?", she asked turning around and realising a little late that it had come out snappy.

"Just wanted to know if I could join you, that's one of my favourites", he muttered looking down feeling a bit hurt by her snappy tone and cold eyes.

"Why now all of a sudden Kisshu?", Ichigo asked him a bit irritatedly.

"What do you mean?", he asked a bit confused by her tone and the way she was acting towards hime.

"What's going on? You ignore me and don't even choose anything I chose for you, but now I'm good enough again", she took a breath, it was a mouthful to say all at once, "what's going on between us?", she asked before she could stop herself, eyes widening with the realisation of what she had just said, she wanted to clamp her hands over her mouth, but couldn't because of the cake she was holding.

He looked at her a little surprised and answered her, sounding a little unsure of himself, something she hadn't heard before, "I don't... know... Koneko-chan."

They were just standing there, staring at each other, not one knowing what to say to the other.

"Pudding needs some food for Pudding and Taru-Taru", Pudding sang happily as she ran into the kitchen and knocked Kish against the back, not having enough time to stop herself. He arched forward his face inches away from a surprised Ichigo.

"Gomen-neh, Kish onii-chan", Pudding said hitting him on the back few times.

Kish already having lost most of his balance from the first bump's face fell forward, completely towards a startled Ichigo, his lips landing solidly on hers.

"Na no...DAAAAA?" Pudding said as she went around him seeing what was happening. She clapped both her hands over her mouth to stop herself from shouting to everyone about the kiss.

Kish and Ichigo's eyes widened while they realised what had happened, they pulled away simultaneously and immediately rounded on Pudding. Ichigo set the cake aside and Pudding began worrying about the murderous look in her and Kish's eyes.

"On second thought Pudding and Taru-Taru can wait, na no da", she said quickly, waving her hands in front of her and backtracked out of the kitchen.

Ichigo had half a mind to go after her and strangle her, but instead took a few deep breaths and turned to Kish.

"Is that the fate or something humans always talk about?", he asked her wondering a bit.

"I don't know... and that just made things even more awkward for us", Ichigo sighed and turned to the cake, wondering if she wanted to eat it now or rather just not yet eat his kiss f her lips, she blushed slightly about the thoughts going through her mind. 'This time it wasn't him being forceful and he didn't even try to take advantage of the situation... he tried to stop... wait he tried to stop?', she thought now getting a but horrified.

"Neh Koneko-chan", he said, her attention went back to him.

"Yeah?", she said.

"Before this thing happened now, I was wondering and I wanted to tell you...", he stopped trying to think of a good way to say it, not wanting to complicate their already fragile relationship even more.

"Maybe we should, you know, try to be friends", he stopped, seeing her shocked expression, he sighed and went on, wishing she could only know how much this was hurting him and then maybe rethink a bit about him, "look, you know I love you, but all this is actually getting a bit much for me, the arguements, the fights... I think we must just try to figure out what our true feelings are first and then let each other know."

There was a silence as he saw Ichigo starting to think a bit, processing what he had just said.

"You know Kish, you really have changed", she finally said after a few minutes thought, "I think it's a good idea but for the record I liked the old you better actually."

"Well then Koneko-chan, thanx for the kiss", he said smirking a bit.

She smiled at him and then said," same here Kisshu, I see the kiss part in your name counts for something."

He laughed a bit and Ichigo smiled happily, enjoying to have the happy Kisshu back.

"So let's go kill some Pudding and eat some cake", he said stretching out his hand, but then pulling it back again fast and beckoned to her with his hand instead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so I'm writing my first exam tomorrow and I'm really feeling good about it so I'm giving you guys a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and follows it's nice to know there's so many people reading it. Any ways enjoy :)**

Chapter 10:

They arrived late at night at the hotel they were staying in and everyone was too tired to do anything, so the girls all went straight up to the room that was theirs and flopped onto the beds each saying they would go bath 'now', but eventually just falling asleep. Kish and Tart also went up to the room they were sharing with Ryou and did the exact same thing, each starting to snore softly a minute after their heads had hit the pillows. Ryou was the only one who stayed up fixing up his equipment and his computer. 'I have to get this ready so they can just go look for the mew tomorrow morning', he thought and yawned slightly. He was tired and he could feel his eyes being a bit bulgy but at least he got a little sleep in before they came to South Africa, he knew exactly what jet lag awaited him and he tried to prevent it by sleeping a lot on the plane.

The next morning Pudding opened her eyes first and looked around the room. It was still dark outside, but she knew it was her normal time for usually getting up. 'Oh yeah it's winter here, na no da', she thought to herself.

She propped herself up in the bed and looked around the room. The girls didn't even notice, but they had all shared beds each just having flopped onto a piece that looked like a single bed, there were still two open beds on the other side of the room.

Pudding looked at the sleep Ichigo next to her and saw a slight smile cross her face. 'I wonder what she's dreaming about na no da?", Pudding thought.

As if Ichigo's conscious had heard her she muttered, "Kish", in her sleep and then smiled a bit more.

Pudding yelled surprised by the muttering, "Ichigo onee-chan is dreaming about Kish onii-chan!"

All the mews woke up from her outburst and she clamped her mouth shut quickly with both her hands looking around horrified at what she had just done. Mint was looking at her with daggers in her eyes clearly telling her that she wanted to kill her right then and right now. Lettuce had yelped in surprised and jumped even from her lying down position which was a trick, Pudding thought, that even she would struggle to do and Ichigo sat up straight rubbing her eyes and looked at Pudding surprised.

"What the heck Pudding, why yell and wake us up is this a new trick of yours?", Mint asked her angrily.

"I thought someone was getting killed", Lettuce said softly looking at Pudding.

"What am I doing next to you!?" Ichigo yelled while she tried to get her ear right. Pudding didn't notice but she had screamed straight into Ichigo's ear.

Pudding looked around at all of them and starting apologising by bowing forward from where she sat on the bed, giving each mew an apologetic bow.

The next thing the mews knew was that the cyniclon boys teleported into their room each holding their weapons with puffy eyes looking around a little wearily.

"What are you doing in here?!", Ichigo yelled at Kish throwing him with a pillow and hitting him on the head causing him to fall from his floating.

"We thought that those guys from our planet were attacking you after we heard the yell", Tart yawned a bit but stifled it with his hand then continued, "so we came to check on you as soon as possible."

"I think we would have defeated them by the time you got here", Mint said sarcastically pulling up her blankets a bit to cover her pajamas.

"Ichigo got up yanked Tart out of the air, then took him by the ear and went over to Kish who was still recovering from the pillow and falling and then she took him by the ear. Both boys were extremely awake then and started protesting as she dragged them to the door. She threw them out into the hallway and stood staring at them with her hands on her hips. They looked at her with slight tears in their eyes from their ears being yanked on so hard.

"What gives Koneko-chan?" Kish asked her.

"Okay look here I don't know how it works on your planet, but you never ever enter a girls room on earth when the door is closed, especially not when they could still be sleeping or in their pajamas!", she yelled at them and then slammed the door shut, dusting her hands off before resuming her place on the bed.

Her ears felt like they popped and then she looked around at the mews staring at her.

"What?" she asked them confused.

"You didn't have to be so harsh on them", Lettuce whispered looking down at her hands.

"They only came because they thought we were in trouble, na no da", Pudding muttered.

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked shocked by this piece of information.

"They told us you doof cat", Mint said and then slumped back in her bed.

Ichigo looked around at them confused and then Lettuce gasped.

"You were partly deaf still cause of Pudding's yell so you didn't know", she said realisation hitting her.

"Oh... I'll apologise later then... first I have to bath before I can do anything", Ichigo said and stood up starting to get her things for the bath.

/ about an hour later\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The mews were all in the little living room of the place they rented waiting for Ryou to come and talk to them. The cyniclons also came in dressed in their new human clothes and sat next to the mews. The boys were still a bit embarrassed about earlier and kept looking down, but Ichigo decided she had to man up and go explain the situation to them, after she told them why she did it and that she had had no idea as to why they had come into their bedroom, their moods started perking up. She also told them that their gesture had been sweet and that's the only reason they would be able to enter that way any other way she would grab their ears again. They all laughed after she said that and the whole mood of the group got better even.

Ryou finally entered looking extremely tired he had dark bags under his eyes and they were extra poofy, they were all taken aback by his appearance, he was usually the perfect boy and now he looked very bad.

"Okay I'm just gonna tell you how it's gonna work today and then I'm going of to bed", he said and then gave a big yawn. All of the mews and cyniclons just nodded.

"So we have two new mews to find one bug mew and one cat mew, so all of you are gonna split up into groups of two", he held up one hand with two fingers and yawned again before continuing, "so I had developed these bracelets a while back for you, but only programmed them last night, they will let of a beeping sound that only your sensitive ears will hear if you are near the mew that being 200ms in contact, then you must decide from there how you will know which one she is. And then lastly I could locate her at a mall today, so you are all going shopping", he finished and turned handing them the bracelets. Then he just turned around and left going straight up to his bed.

"I think Ryou mixed our bracelets up na no da", Pudding said looking at the hot pink bracelet in her hand.

"Yeah I thought so too", Lettuce said also looking at the tangerine coloured one in her hands.

"Mine is definitely not mine", Mint said holding up the grass green one he had handed to her.

"Same here", Ichigo said handing over the dark blue one to Mint.

The mews all handed the bracelets to their rightful owners and then put them on. Then Ichigo groaned suddenly realising something.

"He never told us which mall", she said exasperated, "that is so the Ryou I know."

"Where's his high tech computer", Kish asked looking around.

"I think he set it up last night over there", Tart said pointing to a door on the other side of the room. Everyone turned around to look at him in shock, no one had taken notice of really anything last night they couldn't understand how he knew.

He blushed a bit by the looks on their face and started fiddling with his fingers, "what? I was looking for a toilet okay."

They all went over to the room he pointed to and gasped. They never thought that Ryou would set up such a big computer area for only temporary means, no wonder he was so tired this morning.

"So Kish can you work it?" Ichigo asked him while looking at all of the buttons, she wouldn't even know where to start with the whole thing, there were just too many things. With her luck she would be like one of those girls in the cartoons that said 'oooh I know this one', then push the button and self-destruct the whole thing.

"Yeah you human's techi things are actually much simpler than ours", he said sitting down at one of the chairs and started to punch in some buttons. It took him about five minutes before an area came up on the screen.

"Oh kay so she's in this area and this whole thing is a mall?", he said surprised.

"Can you maybe get a picture of it instead of the ground area, I'll probably know which one it is, our family has been here a lot with vacations", Mint said leaning on the table with her hands.

"Just hold on", Kish said punching in more of the buttons and then a picture appeared on the screen.

"Oh yeah I know that mall, if I'm not mistaken it's about 10 km's from where we are now", Mint said happily.

"So how are we getting there na no da?" Pudding asked thinking that they won't be able to make it in time there if they walked.

"Well...", Ichigo began putting a finger on her lips and a devious smile spreading across her face, "Ryou rented a nice big car that all of us would fit in and Lettuce does have her licence."

"Then let's go people", Mint said and everyone started walking out of the room, while Lettuce tried to protest in vain about Ryou not knowing that they were taking the car, but everyone brushed it off and in the end a flustered Lettuce was behind the wheel listening to Mint telling her where she had to turn and where she had to go.

They got to the mall after a few minutes and got out of the car.

"So the groups...", Lettuce began.

"Tart and Pudding will be one group, Ichigo and Kish one group and Mint and Lettuce one group na no da", Pudding answered matter-of-factly and crossed her arms over her chest happily.

"Wait why that pairing?", Ichigo asked her.

"Because each group then has one person that can talk English na no da", Pudding said happily.

"Wow Pudding you actually made a very good choice like that", Mint said impressed by the little monkey's logical thinking.

"Pudding is smarter than everyone thinks na no da", she said happily then grabbed Tart's hand and started moving towards the mall, "Pudding and Tart will start on the ground floor na no da."

"Then we'll go for the first floor", Mint said and left with Lettuce.

"I guess we'll take the second floor then", Ichigo said as she and Kish also started walking towards the mall.

/Pudding and Tart\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"So Ryou said something about her ears and tail popping out?" Tart asked Pudding.

Pudding thought for a little while before she answered him, "yeah but Pudding doesn't think that that is going to help us in any way na no da."

"And why is that?" he asked her a bit surprised by her answer,

"Well Pudding has only ever seen Ichigo onee-chan's ears and tail pop out and no one else's not even Puddings", she answered him.

"Why does her tail and ears pop out?" Tart asked her.

"Ichigo onee-chan's tail and ears usually pop out when she is embarrassed and Pudding doesn't get embarrassed so maybe that is why Pudding's doesn't... But then Lettuce onee-chan always get's embarrassed but nothing of hers pops out na no da", she told him now thinking really hard.

"Lettuce doesn't have a tail or ears to pop out", Tart pointed out.

"But Lettuce onee-chan has those feelers on her head that can pop out!", Pudding said to him knowingly.

"Pudding that's her hair...", Tart answered her feeling ready to face palm himself, but didn't want to do it because he was afraid of hurting her feelings.

"Is not it's her porpoise feelers", Pudding stated with a huff.

"Pudding... dear...", Tart began it was the first time he had ever said that but he wanted to soften his way of speaking to her, he didn't want a Pudding ring inferno now after they had started kinda being liking with each other, "does a finless porpoise have long feelers like that or any dolphin for that matter?"

"Pudding doesn't know... maybe cause they breathe air maybe that's how", Pudding said as she started blushing realising that she had been wrong for a while now, but not wanting to admit it.

Tart started stifling a laugh as he looked at her. She really did look cute with puffed up red turning cheeks and a huffed expression on her face.

/Lettuce and Mint\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Aaaaaaachoooooooo", Lettuce sneezed and then rubbed her nose.

"I think some cute boy is talking about you", Mint said nudging her in her ribs with her arm.

"Don't be ridiculous", Lettuce said blushing as her thoughts immediately went to Pie.

/Ichigo and Kish\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Say Koneko-chan", Kish began talking to her for the first time while her bracelet was making bleeping noises that only they could hear.

"Hmmmmm?" Ichigo answered him while looking around.

"Those bracelets are kinda useless, since we already used the computer to find this location", Kish said to her.

"Not really I think Ryou forgot to mention that they get louder and the bleeping faster the closer we get to her", Ichigo told him still focusing on all the face around her.

"Yeah true I also noticed that... Neh Koneko-chan", Kish began again.

"Yes Kish", she said and now turned to look at him noticing the devious way he said her name.

"I remember something about last time before all the mews were together", he told her his smirk going onto his face once again.

"And what's that?", she asked him crossing her arms over her chest and arching an eyebrow.

"Mew mew's appear when there is a chimera anima", he said holding up the parasite in his hand.

"ARE... YOU... CRAZY?" she muttered at him trying to hide the thing he had taken out.

"Hey it was just an idea", he said shrugging after she stuffed it away in her handbag.

"Maybe we'll have to use it but that's definitely a last resort", she said turning to start looking again and gasped. On the outside part of the mall where they had put benches for people to sit and eat a girl was sitting, happily enjoying a pizza with snow leopard ears and tail sticking out. The people were just passing her not even sparing her as much as a glance.

"Wow she must be really enjoying whatever she's eating", Kish said also seeing the girl.

"Come on", Ichigo said grabbing his hand and running to just a few feet behind the girl.

Both of them walked to go and stand in front of the girl and Ichigo waved at her smiling happily, she looked up at them and Ichigo gasped again she was a very pretty girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair, she looked at them questiongly while chewing on her pizza.

"_Can I help you?"_, she asked them after swallowing a bit.

Ichigo looked at Kish already confused at what the girl had said and then saw the look in Kish's eyes that immediately made her feel a bit jealous of the girl.

"_Oh hi, you may not know us, but we have come to get you, you are a new mew mew that we need to join our group",_ Kish answered her in perfect English.

It was now even more irritating for Ichigo not to know what they were saying, she imagined Kish was telling her what a beautiful girl she was and all sorts.

"_I'm sorry a what?",_ she asked defensively touching her cat ears.

_"__A mew mew, it's what she",_ Kish gestured to Ichigo which infuriated her because she thought he was comparing them now but Kish didn't notice, "_ and you are",_ he gestured to the girl.

She looked up at him clearly very confused now.

_"__Look it's like a suoerhero who protects the earth", _Kish said to her.

"_Prove she's like me",_ the girl told him now eyeing him suspiciously.

Kish sighed and turned to Ichigo, he knew her ears and tail popped out when she got embarrassed and he knew she was going to kill him for what he was about to do but he had to get this girl on their side and this was the only way, so he grabbed a surprised Ichigo around the waist and brought his lips down to hers. Her eyes widened and she felt her face go red as she slapped him away, realising her ears and tail had popped out she tried to cover it.

"What the heck are you doing?" she yelled at him.

"She wouldn't believe me okay I had to prove you're like her", Kish said grumpily rubbing his cheek which burned from her slap.

"_Oh wow your also a cat!", _the girl exclaimed looking at Ichigo's ears and tail happily.

"_So will you come with us? We need to get back to Japan as soon as we find the other mew", _Kish told her satisfied that she at least believed him now.

The girls eyes widened in shock, "_How could I just go to Japan... I cant leave my best friend her it's my last year of high school and all."_

_"__You can finish there, speak to Ryou about your best friend maybe he'll help", Kish told her._

_"__No",_ she answered him matter-of-factly, folding her arms over her chest and turning her head the other way.

Kish sighed and turned to Ichigo who looked at him confused, not knowing at all what had just been said.

"We might have to rethink our plan, she doesn't want to leave everything and everyone and come with us", Kish told her to sum it all up easily.

Ichigo just opened her mouth to suggest something when the building and ground beneath them started to shake and sent her to fall flat on her but. She looked around surprised by the what seemed like an earthquake only to find that there was a huge chimera anima starting to terrorise everything around it. It didn't look like anything they had fought before and it was even uglier than the first ones she could remember. It looked like a combination between a warthog and a deer having the face and tusk of a warthog and feet and legs of a deer, but it was bigger than the building seemed. She turned to look at Kish who was looking at the sky above it horrified. The new mew girl yelped in fright and stood up shaking not being able to run away, she just kept pointing at the creature and was saying words in rows that Ichigo couldn't even catch so fast she was saying them. Ichigo grabbed her pendant and started to bring it to her lips, knowing that the other mews and Tart would probably be on their way.

"What is that thing? Pudding never saw a chimera anima like that before na no da?", Pudding asked as she and Tart stopped next to Ichigo and Kish.

Pudding saw the other mew mew girl and went over to, completely forgetting about the monster, shaking her hand and introducing herself over and over in Japanese. The girl just stood back slightly confused by the little blonde girl.

"Kish did you make it to find her?", Tart asked him while looking up to where Kish was looking, and then froze.

"Hi there my cousin betrayers, how do you like the new improved chimera animas?", a young cyniclon girl about 15 years old shouted down at them.


End file.
